warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shock Trooper
Stat Progression Bunker Ranges Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Related Special Ops History of Availability Update History *The Shock Trooper's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 4 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 3 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 2 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Shock Trooper received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Shock Trooper reduced its Space Requirement ( Capacity ) to 50 in the Game Update of Jan 16, 2013 . *The Shock Trooper was introduced during Operation: Shockwave - ( Nov 29, 2012 ) Additional Facts *The Shock Trooper produces the Shock ( ) Status Effect, the same effect produced by the Shock Tank and Shock Turret. *The Shock Trooper may be placed into any Bunker Type thus increasing its range 40% to 50%. **Multiple Shock Troopers housed in a Bunker will fire at the same target without any benefit in duration of the Shock Effect, however the target will take damage from each Shock Trooper. Trivia *All Infantry Units are Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect except the Hercules, Gladiator and Vanguard. **However, Infantry Units still take damage when hit by the Shock Trooper. *The Shock Turret & Shock Tank are immune to Shock ( ) and therefore immune to the Shock Trooper. *The Shock Trooper is the advanced attack unit electromagnetism as mentioned on unlock post. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 35'' Firsts & Records *'War Commander First' : **''The First Unit to produce a Status Effect'' - Shock Trooper - Shock **''The First Infantry unit to produce a Status Effect'' - Shock Trooper - Shock **''The First Unit to produce the Status Effect : Shock'' - Shock Trooper **''The First Infantry unit to produce a Status Effect : Shock'' - Shock Trooper Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name - ( Official ) - Relative Information Gallery - Animated Shock Trooper In Action.gif|Shock Trooper In Action Gallery ShockTrooper-EventShopDescriptionBox.png|Event Shop Description ShockTrooper-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message ShadowOps-Teir1-Prize-ShockTrooper.png|Shadow Ops Tier 1 Prize Awarded ShockTrooper-Dead.png|Couple of Dead Shock Trooper ShockTrooper-LargePic.png|Large Pic Shock trooper by pixel saurus-d5nyzxp.jpg|Artist : David Nakayama (DNA-1) ShockTrooper-Stats-Lv01_(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. ShockTrooper-Stats-Lv02_(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. ShockTrooper-Stats-Lv07_(Barrack-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Shocj.jpg|Lvl 16 Status with a lvl 10 barracks Video Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Ground Unit Category:Unit Category:Status Effect Weapon Category:Status Effect - Shock Category:Energy Weapon Category:Anti-Ground Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z Category:Legacy Unit